The present invention relates to a sanitation apparatus, and more particularly to a pet waste pickup device.
In order to maintain a clean environment, avoid pollution and contamination of the public streets, and retain an aesthetic appearance to neighborhoods, it has become prevelant to utilize pickup devices for picking up waste material emitted by pets. In many communities, legal ordinances have been passed requiring the owners of pets to clean up after their pets in order to maintain cleanliness of the environment. As a result, numerous devices are now available for achieving this purpose. Such devices have become commonly known as "pooper scoopers".
Some of the prior art devices require contact of the user with the waste material during pickup or ejection of the waste material. These devices have not been generally accepted because of the mess and bother to the user. Furthermore, such devices have not been widely accepted because they do not automatically dispose of the bag after the waste material has been collected. Some of these devices do not permit simple operation and often, because of the complexity involved, fail to suitably scoop up and eject the waste material.